A data collection system described in Patent Literature 1 is a wireless communication system configured to include distributed wireless communication devices. Each of these wireless communication devices is configured to include a data generation device and a wireless adapter connected to the data generation device. This wireless adapter relays data generated in the data generation device connected to the wireless adapter by the communication among a plurality of wireless communication devices, and transmits the data to a data collection device connected to a wireless main device.
In a communicable range of one wireless adapter, two or more other wireless adapters are always arranged. Generally, the one wireless adapter transfers data to a wireless adapter that is out of the communicable range or the wireless main device via these other wireless adapters.
In this way, by arranging two or more wireless adapters in the communicable range, even if a failure occurs to one of the wireless adapters, data can be transmitted to the data collection device by way of a communication path that excludes the fault wireless adapter because the communicable wireless adapters other than the fault wireless adapter are present.
In a network system using wireless communication, a communication failure possibly occurs because of an influence of collision of the network system with another system in relation to a wireless channel, that of noise generated in a peripheral device and the like. When there is the influence of the collision with another system in relation to the wireless channel or that of the noise generated in the peripheral device on the system described in Patent Literature 1 and when the range of the influence spreads throughout the system, the system described in Patent Literature 1 is unable to establish a communication path for avoiding the influence.
Furthermore, when the range of the influence is restrictive, it is possible to collect the data generated by the data generation device connected to the wireless adapter that is not influenced by the collision of the system with another system in relation to the wireless channel or by the noise generated in the peripheral device by way of the communication path that excludes the wireless adapters influenced by the collision or the noise similarly to the case of the failure of the wireless communication device. However, in this case, it is impossible to collect the data generated by the data generation device connected to the wireless adapter influenced by the collision of the system with another system in relation to the wireless channel or by the noise generated in the peripheral device.